Lυςку ѕтяιкє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"De una entre un millón de probabilidades, todo estaba perfecto para ambos."::...::Kanon x Leon::..
**Disclaimer:** Nada de **DanganRonpa me pertenece; la asombrosa portada tampoco o la notoria canción. _Todo es sin fines de lucro~._**

 ** _Hey!_ Realmente... pensé que con lo primero que me 'presentaría' aquí sería algo con Junko, pero conocí a Kanon y sentí que debía hacer algo por ella & Leon uvú/, _aunque haya sido cosa de... hace dos días, contando este_ :'37 (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Leves spoilers de Ultra Despair Hagakure, camuflados pre-despair/semi!AU. Intento —probablemente fallido— de IC y... nada más grave que eso (?).**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **L** ucky **s** trike.

* * *

 _«One in a million... my lucky strike.»_

* * *

 **N** o sabías si había sido más que un golpe de suerte, el fruto de tu arduo entrenamiento marcado en tus nudillos o, simplemente, el destino actuando tras acordarse —mejor tarde que nunca— de que debía actuar… pero tu cerebro no te dio tiempo de asimilarlo; caíste de rodillas a segundos de soltar el bate sin siquiera percatarte de ello.

Al fin lo conseguías.

Era obvio que superaste el récord y, además, en uno de los primeros intentos en los que la estrella del equipo de baseball —para ti: el único que importaba— te ayudaba en aquella práctica secreta que llevabas en el patio de su casa, haciendo de lanzador. Con sus padres hablando mientras esperaban que el resto de la familia terminara de reunirse o ambientarse, había sido un maravilloso escape para la futura incomodidad que les harían pasar gracias a las típicas preguntas _de rutina_.

No obstante, olvidaste todo ello, así como habías olvidado a cada una de las chicas con las que tu primo había estado desde que empezaste a celarlo y cuidarle… _porque tu vida dependía de ello; él era tu vida, ¿o no?_

Con genuinas lágrimas de felicidad cayendo por tus sonrosadas mejillas, volteaste a ver al pelirrojo que, en vez de mantener la vista en el trayecto que había tomado aquella bola, posaba sus ojos en ti. Lejos de estar sorprendido, Leon te devolvía tu débil sonrisa con una cargada de orgullo conforme cruzaba los brazos por encima de su pecho.

No podías estar alucinando; eso estaba pasando en verdad.

—Onii-chan…

—Tal vez debí darte una meta más alta, Kanon —bromeó por instinto, negando con la cabeza—. Cuando los demás sepan de esto, me quitarán mi título como superestrella.

— ¡Podemos mantenerlo en secreto! —Propusiste de inmediato, tan rápida como lo ágil que habías llegado a ser y como te pusiste de pie en aquel momento—. ¡Nadie tiene porque enterarse si…!

—Déjalo —interrumpió, suspirando con cierto agobio—. Siendo deportista y músico, sólo iba a conseguir el doble de chicas lindas interesadas en mí —meditó por lo alto, elevando su vista al ya oscurecido cielo que, horas antes, se había mantenido tan celeste como los mismos orbes que tanto adorabas ver resplandecer cada vez que se te ofrecía la oportunidad.

—Pero Onii-chan ahora me tiene a mí, ¿cierto? —Preguntaste con un tono juguetón, limpiándote el rastro de lágrimas con la manga de la campera que, por cuestiones del frío de la época, tu primo decidió que usaras—. Sigue siendo completamente legal porque somos primos y…

—Lo sé… Prácticamente, a estas alturas me sé tu discurso de memoria —volvió a cortarte, fingiendo exasperación; lo notaste una vez te enseñó la perforada lengua después de guiñarte el ojo—. Además, una apuesta es una apuesta —agregó en un intento de restarle importancia y, sobretodo, por disimular aquel lívido sonrojo que no pudiste encontrar más que terriblemente adorable, provocando que otra vez tu corazón volviese a golpetear con fuerza.

— ¿Ya no tendré que llegar a declararme 11037 veces para ser aceptada?

—Primero que nada: deberías pensar en cambiar tu contraseña —fue lo primero que apuntó cuando recordaste que, técnicamente, nada te impedía acercarte a él. Quizás haya querido apenarte con ello para aliviar cómo podría sentirse, pero no encontrabas motivo alguno por el que sintieses vergüenza alguna por el amor que le tenías—. Y en segundo lugar: creo que 3908 intentos fallidos fueron más que suficientes para…

—3909 —corregiste, llegando a su lado para distinguir como chasqueaba la lengua… y cómo el rubor de antes había cobrado fuerza a raíz del error, _¿o de tu repentina cercanía?_ Definitivamente debía ser por lo segundo— aunque, ¿quién las cuenta? —trataste de bromear, extendiendo los brazos en espera de un abrazo que nunca llegó.

—No tú, por supuesto —te contestó, despeinándote porque sabía que eso te distraería… y le daría la oportunidad de besar tu frente sin que tratases de llegar tan pronto a algo más.

Fue un breve instante, pero te hizo creer que te desmayarías en sus brazos, tal y como podría pasarle a la heroína de una de esas novelas ligeras que tanto te gustaba leer.

Sin estar segura si el que no perdieses la consciencia sobre tu amado había sido bueno o malo, podías sentir arder tus mejillas cuando volvías a enfrentarte a él con tu mirada ambarina aunque, aún así, te concentraste en mantener una mueca de total determinación frente al jugador.

— ¿Entonces ya estamos saliendo, Onii-chan?

—Elegiste un buen regalo de cumpleaños, Kanon —le oíste admitir mientras entrelazaba su cálida mano con la tuya, tomándote nuevamente por sorpresa—… y un muy buen aniversario también. Convenientemente fácil de recordar, ¿eh?

Reíste torpemente, cosa que sólo podía causar ese —actual— punk en ti, por más confianza que pudieras tenerte.

—Será algo lindo que contarle a nuestros nietos —soltaste de forma casual, alertando al chico que, de inmediato, empezó a andar, arrastrándote con él al seguir estrechando tu mano, sólo que con más fuerza que antes.

—Entremos antes de que alguien empiece a beber de más y termine diciendo o creyendo _algo fuera_ _de lugar_ sobre nosotros, ¿quieres? —demandó sin verte, ampliando por completo tu mueca.

— ¡Podríamos darle motivos para que piensen eso! —Sugeriste con mucho más ánimo que antes, siguiéndole el paso tanto como podías; si Leon tropezaba y caías sobre él… por nada del mundo te quejarías—. ¿No te gustaría recibir algún otro tipo de regalo especial, Onii-chan~?

Sí, sabías perfectamente a qué te referías con ello tan bien como tu primo debía saberlo; la única diferencia es que tú no tenías problemas con proponerle nada así —sin importar cuando o en dónde— mientras él, seguramente, seguía viéndote como a _una niñita_ en vez de _la chica linda_ en la que te habías convertido.

Habrías rebufado de no ser porque el pelirrojo se detuvo y porque _(¿Cómo olvidarlo?)_ recordabas ser su novia oficial tras años de esfuerzo.

—Me tomará demasiado tiempo acostumbrarme a "ser capaz" de aceptar ese tipo de juegos… sólo porque vienen de ti —comentó, siendo él quien rebufó antes de que lo abrazaras cariñosamente por la espalda.

—Tarde o temprano terminarás cediendo —murmuraste, debiendo pararte de puntillas de pie, _cuan bailarina de ballet_ , para alcanzar (lo que más que los quince centímetros de diferencia te permitían) el hablarle al oído—, Onii-chan~. Soy una chica bastante bonita ahora… y, oficialmente, eres mi ardiente novio.

—Siempre fuiste bastante bonita, Kanon —soltó, volteándote a ver por el rabillo del ojo mientras sonreía de lado, confiado… y logrando que, roja, regresases a tu altura normal para ocultar tu rostro en su espalda—… salvo esa vez que intentaste ser una gyaru.

Al sentirlo reír, sólo querías esconderte más dentro de su cómodo abrigo.

Leon ya no era tu Sid Vicious; ya no tenías que reprimirte y aspirar a ser su próxima Nancy Spungen. Si ya habías tenido dos golpes de suerte, _¿por qué no creer que habría un tercero esa misma noche?_ Después de todo, ese 3 de enero todavía no había acabado… y, conociendo tan bien a su tío y a tu mismo padre, estabas segura de que se quedarían a dormir por ese provechoso fin de semana, estuviesen enterados o no del nuevo tinte en su vínculo tan cercano.

—Así que… ¿puedo confiar en que me dedicarás la primera canción que escribas? —indagaste, buscando un nuevo tema de conversación para aliviar la tonalidad de tu rostro… No obstante, la respuesta conseguida (y con aquel tono travieso) no hizo más que mezclar tus sentimientos con los acelerados pensamientos.

— ¿Quién te dijo que aún no lo había hecho?

Definitivamente, lo de ustedes no tendría que terminar en tragedia… mientras esos sonrojos y las risas y sonrisas compartidas siguiesen apareciendo de forma tan pura como lo era su mismísimo amor, _¿cierto, Kanon?_

 _¡Sabías que eras su chica perfecta desde hacía demasiado tiempo atrás, y Leon debería haberlo ocultado para confirmar lo especial que era su relación!_

Aferrándote a su brazo cuando volvieron a entrar a la casa, _¡todos podrían apreciarlo! ¡Incluido aquel vidente que predijo lo que sucedería cuando volvieses a merodear cerca de la academia de tu novio!_

O tal vez no hiciese falta hacer eso.

De una entre un millón de probabilidades, todo estaba perfecto para ambos.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Siempre creí que Leon estaba parcialmente 'adaptado' al bajista de Sex Pistols mientras que Maizono a su novia... y todos sabemos cómo acabó eso (?), así que debía hacer una pequeña referencia a eso porque, en otras viñetas —que también se extenderán a OneShots— será imposible de colar: a menos de que cambie de opinión, Junko/Mikan podría ser lo siguiente no-angst... para compensar lo del canon, porque nunca arruinas nada lo suficiente (?).**

 **Espero que haya gustado el pequeño aporte~, o entretenido lo necesario BD/.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**

 ** _PD: Sammie, nunca me cansaré de molestarte... agradeciendo que le des un vistazo primero x'3._**


End file.
